Anytime (Belli Fanfic)
by avidxx
Summary: Billy and Kelli haven't talked in a year. What happens when an issue of Domestic Violence brings them back together?


Billy awoke with a start, in a cold sweat. He ran his hands along the comfortable bed to reassure himself that it was there. He even pinched himself, hard. His eyes weren't adjusted to the dark, so he sat there, listening. He softly gasped when he felt arms slide around his waist. "Babe, is everything okay?" Angela Moreno laid beside him, looking up at his face, his soft stubble,and his artfully messy hair. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." He said. "You have work in a few hours. Let's just go back to sleep." Angela's voice was muffled by the pillow, but Billy nodded, even though they couldn't see each other. "Alright. Sorry." He lightly kissed her forehead, and rested his head back on the pillow. "It's okay." She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, and was fast asleep right away. Billy wasn't asleep. He stared up at the darkness, wondering what caused him to wake up so suddenly. He then recalled a few flashes from the dream he was having. "Chase!" Kelli (Who was playing Bree Davenport) ran over to Chase's side as he laid limp on the stainless steel table. "It's over..." Bree said. "And it's all my fault..." The next moment of the dream was Billy sitting up on the same table, and the studio was abandoned. The lights were still on, and he was just staring at nothing. Suddenly, Kelli came about, dressed in her mission suit. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she the same around his neck, and they kissed. Deeply, passionately, and Billy felt her lips on his, even when he was unconscious. Billy's eyes widened. He was dating Angela. Why was he dreaming about Kelli? They did date a year or two back...But it was just that. A year or two back. They were just friends now...More or less. They hadn't spoken to each other in a while. Billy was kind of sad about it. But that was behind him now. Angela deserved his undivided attention. Kelli was in a happy relationship, so Billy wasn't going to allow these fantasies disrupt that. Kelli sat up in bed, scrolling through her Twitter feed. It'd been an hour since she'd texted Sterling. Where was he? "babe, im kinda worried now. where r u? text me back" Kelli texted. She sighed and scrolled through her tweets. billyunger: "Good day today? kelliberglund (:" kelliberglund: "Well thank you very much for asking. But I think you can answer that for yourself. All I have to say is: FLYING SAUCER!" billyunger: "HAHAHAFLYING SUACER!" billyunger: "**SAUCER**" kelliberglund: "funny stuff. Oh, and it's spelled s-a-u-c-e-r cutie patootie" billyunger: "I know how it's spelled! I have fast fingers! Lol" Kelli smiled down at her phone. She then remembered what happened the night they broke up, and shook that same smile off her face. They hadn't talked in a while. And they were both in "happy" relationships. Kelli sighed, and continued scrolling through. billyunger: "YO! kelliberglund" kelliberglund: "yoyo" billyunger: "wassup?!" kelliberglund: "nuthinnnnnnnnnNn" billyunger: "Interesting.." kelliberglund: "good chat" billyunger: "Agreed. Let's do it again sometime.." kelliberglund: "tomorrow, same time same place?" billyunger: "Sure. See you there." Kelli smiled yet again, but was interrupted by a text. She checked it. "im comin back. stop worrying so much." Kelli groaned. Why was she always stuck with the bad boys? Kelli was then looking at a picture of her and Billy. He seemed to be a recurring theme that night. It was the picture of them at the Aerosmith concert. The caption read: "Throwback to the 'Aerosmith' concert w/ kelliberglund. I can honestly say that I've never met someone so special and lovely. Such a wonderful person.. And my best friend. Can't begin to explain how blessed I feel to be able to work with her and the rest of the Lab Rats cast. #KeepFriendsClose #LabRats #Aerosmith" Kelli smiled, but then suddenly, the door swung open. "I got you some- steak." Kelli rolled her eyes and put her phone on her table. She couldn't eat steak without thinking of Billy. That was his favorite food. She developed a tasting for Swiss Cheese Fondue, though. "What's that?" Sterling pointed at her phone. Kelli looked at it for a second, and then looked back at Sterling. "It's a picture." She said. "Of you and Billy." He replied. "Yeah, so?" She asked. "Didn't you break up with him?" He asked, the anger building up in his voice. "Yeah. But it's normal if he comes up on my feed, isn't it?" She asked. "That pictures from a while ago. I can tell." He said. "Yeah..." "Are you thinking about him?" He asked. "N-No!" Kelli replied. "Stop lying!' He shouted. He smacked her across the face, taking her aback. "Oh my god." He said. "B-Babe...I'm so sorry." Kelli looked at him, the tears starting to form. Hastily, her feet found her slippers and she put them on. "Babe! Im sorry!" She grabbed her keys, purse, phone, and a sweater, and left. "Where are you going?" He asked, following her down the stairs. "Away from you!" She shouted. She slammed the door, and got into the car, zipping up the sweater around her. "I'm sorry!" His voice was muffled by the car windows, and Kelli didn't look back as she pulled out of the parking lot. Her hands found her phone and dialed Olivia's number. "Liv? Hello?" Kelli asked. "Yeah?" Olivia asked. Olivia wasn't the type to complain and groan about how early it was. She was a caring friend, and if Kelli was calling her this late, then there had to be something wrong. "C-Can I sleep at your place tonight?" Kelli asked. "U-Uh..sure. I'll make a place for you on the couch." Olivia said. "Thanks." She said, her voice cracking. "Do you want to talk about it?" Olivia asked. "Tomorrow?" Kelli questioned. "Sure. See ya." Olivia ended the call. Blurry-eyed from her tears, Kelli sped down the road to Olivia's house. She was living with her sister, Morgan, since her parents and brother still lived in Tennessee. Kelli looked at her phone. Sterling was calling. She blocked it. And he called again. Blocked. The picture of Billy and Kelli was still on her feed, and Kelli let a sob out, and a tear fall onto the screen. "You need anything? Water? Food? A nice talk?" Olivia asked. "No, I'm fine." Kelli said. "Thank you so much." They hugged. "Don't mention it. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Kelli got into bed, and hugged herself. She sobbed, hard. It was going to be a long night. Billy bit into his muffin as he reread his lines for the current episode of Lab Rats that they were filming. It was called "Face Off." He'd be getting pantsed in this episode. Billy shook his head in despair. Suddenly, Kelli came in with a red/purple mark on her cheek. Billy watched her as she walked past, toward the makeup room. "Did you see that?" Billy nudged Spencer. "See what?" He asked. "Kelli. She had a mark on her face." He said. "She okay?" He asked. "She looks it, but I don't know. You think they're gonna let her act with it?" Billy asked. "Eh, they'll just cover it." He said. Billy watched Kelli carefully as she acted, wondering how she got that mark. In the next scene they were filming, they'd be in the living room. Billy sat, looking at a book prop that the directors gave him. It was full of squiggles and lines. Suddenly, Kelli came down the stairs in a red dress, and black heels. Billy took a second to catch his breath. "Jake just called, He'll be here in five minutes!" She said excitedly. He shut the book. "Jake? Jake Chambers?" He stood up. "Shut it!" She said. He smiled at her, and he could have sworn he saw her blush a bit as Spencer came in. He stood off to the side as his character used a cybermask to disguise himself as Bree, and watch her as she stood, looking mighty beautiful in that outfit. Billy shook his head, hard. She was beautiful, no doubt, but she was taken. And so was Billy. He went back to his dressing room, and got changed. He wouldn't be coming back in the episode till the last scene, so he didn't have to hang around the studio, but he liked to sit around and watch. At the lunch break, Kelli stood at the table, snatching a granola bar from the basket and putting it on her plate. Billy stood next to her. "Kelli. What happened?" He asked, nodding to her face. "Nothing." She didn't look at him as she piled more food onto her plate. "Yes, something did happen. Why can't you tell me? We're friends." He said. "No, Billy. We're not. We haven't spoken to each other off screen for weeks. You can't just come up now and be all concerned." She grabbed her food, and walked away. He trailed after her. "Listen, as your cast mate, your friend, and your ex." He said lowered his voice to a whisper at that last part. "I have a right to be concerned about you. You may not realize it, but I still care about you. We're seeing other people, but that doesn't mean I can't still be concerned for my friend. And I don't like seeing you get hurt. I hate it. I want to know what happened, so I can stop it from happening again. Please Kell, just tell me." He pleaded. Kelli teared up, and sobbed into her hand, which was covering her mouth. He walked up to her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's okay. I'm here." She hugged him as she continued to sob into his chest.


End file.
